Welcome to deadman wonderland
by HoodiLuv
Summary: Well I just Got into Deadman Wonderland an I love it so I thought what better way to show my love the to write a story :D P.s I say this like a thousand times but I am accepting Oc's XD


**Hello. It's been a while hasn't it, I'm so I just recently got into an anime called Deadman Wonderland!, Before I start I have two Oc's for this story the first one that shows up is my main Oc the other one I juts don't know her position. I will leave my main's info below**

**_~Chapter 1~ _ **

**Setting the trap. **

**I sat up in my room only light that shown through was form my window that reflected on my vanity mirror. I trudged over to my vanity placing my hand over the glass make fingerprints trying to smudge were my face was reflected, I grit my teeth before I smashed the mirror leavening only a fraction of it left just enough to see the part of my face and the window behind me. I stood in silence when the door creaked open with my sister standing in the door with a smug look plastered on her face. **

**"Hhhhmm….whats this You broke your mirror.? Mom's going to be mad if she finds out." she said as she creeped her way over towards me. **

**"Whats it to you, Nami.?" I said not bothering to look at her. **

**"If you don't want mom to find out maybe we could work out a deal.! you do my homework mom will never know" she said with the same look on her face that made me one to knock her teeth down her throat. **

**"No, I'm not gonna do your homework because people like you need to learn their lesson." I said gripping a shard of glass that sat on my vanity. **

**"What?, you little brat." she said as she reached for my arm I reacted with out hesitation and pinned her down to the ground. I brought my face closer to hers and said "Stupidity should be painful." before I could continuing with my tormenting she yelled out for mom and with that my mom was there in a flash. **

**"AOI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled as she rushed over and yanked me up by my arm. **

**"Teaching her a lesson…" I said avoiding any eye contact. **

***Smack* "Don't ever get smart with me you little brat.!" she scowled. **

**The sting of her slap still rested in my face I bit my bottom lip ready loose my mind on my sister and my mother when a shriek of terror bellowed out from Nami. **

**"What.?!" my mom said shooting her a glance. "Oh my.." she said wide eyed and mortified. **

**(A/N haha, that rhymes :D.) **

**All three of us stood there in shock with out any explanation there was a man in red floating out sure my window with a very twisted grin on his face. **

**With out any kind of waring he raised his hand and shot god knows what at us sending everything in my room including us flying. when every thing had settled I opened my eyes it was a bit blurry but I could see it a tall figure looming over me standing there smiling ear to ear. **

**I looked around blood splattered every where I glanced down to see my mothers head looking back at me. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out frozen in fear, when I realized his hand reaching down for me I slammed back into my closet door and started throwing anything at him that I could pick up. **

**"NO!,STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU MONSTER.!" I sprang up as fast I could and lunged at the door. I didn't get very far seeing is how he grabbed hold of the back of my sweater, I struggled to get loose which caused the back half of my sweater to be torn showing nothing but my back (A/N Sorry if that made no sense.!) **

**In that panic I tripped on my own feet which brought me to my knee's. **

**"Shit, what the hell do you want? huh?! you wanna kill me? go for it."I said trying to keep my composure. **

**He slowly raised his hand that started glowing red and what looked like a big rock formed I could see all of this in my peripheral vision I was prepared to be torn apart but instead he just shoved what eve the hell that was into my back. I could feel it burrowing into my skin and into my spine. **

**The pain began to subside and before I knew it my eyelids were like lead and I hit the Ground. **

***\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\ **

**Okay, so before I start I would like to say I HATE! this chapter so it's alright if you guys do to I really don't care. **

**Also I am excepting Oc's for this story ^.^ so feel free to send me them or not I don't care ;_; *Emo Corner* so here's Aoi's info**

***\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\ **

**Name: Aoi, Matsushita **

**Age:15 going on to 16 **

**Gender:Female **

**Personality: Aoi has always been the shy in class which she rightfully earned the title wallflower she was never the type of girl to draw attention to herself with out good reason. Though she is a pretty girl and seemed like she would be nice not a lot of people talk to her due to her silent deposition it comes off as some what intimidating (I have the same problem ;_;) **

**Position in Wonderland: She is Deadman on death row. **

**Nationality:Japanese. **

***\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\ **

**Now if you want to send me an Oc list what I just said But add their history I didn't add one for Aoi because you just read about her. **


End file.
